Today, images are often captured with a digital camera, transferred electronically to a computer with a printer, or directly to a printer, and then produced by the printer in a hardcopy form. Color inkjet printing and/or laser-jet printing are, among other, often used for printing such high quality photographs. However, in recent years, consumers and businesses have turned to electrophotographic printing systems to produce such digital images on a variety of substrates. Electrophotographic printing systems are using liquid or dry toner electrophotographic ink as ink composition.
It has rapidly become apparent that the image quality of printed images using such printing technology is strongly dependent on the construction of the recording media used. Consequently, improved recording media, often specifically designed, have been developed for use in electrophotographic printing devices. However, while many developments have been made, it has often created challenges to find printable recording media which can be effectively used with electrophotographic printing techniques and which have good image quality as well as good durability. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing such media substrates.